


Temperature Adjustments

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sound/Fury [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Is it skinny dipping if they arent fooling around?, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Skinny Dipping, Thank you wranglers i love you!, The Forbidden Oasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: It's hot, full of sand, and there was a giant down there. At least one of them knows what's going on.





	Temperature Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fits into my other Echo/Bull stories but is also part of a bunch of summer shorts (Daisy Dukes of the fic world, maybe?)

There had to be a situation under which her impending company and state of undress would be embarrassing. The present situation should likely be the very one, if her upbringing had anything to say about it. Fortunately, her sun-baked and slightly feverish brain was just not able to muster up enough energy to give a single solitary shit what her upbringing had to say about anything at all.

Of course, the lingering smell of dead giant might have had something to do with that as well. Its presence had been a surprise and its demise particularly foul for such a peaceful spot, but Echo honestly believed that it was the heat, sand, and exhaustion that was interfering with her ability to care that she was completely naked and not quite so alone as she had been three minutes before.

No, absolutely not going to waste any brain power on caring at all. Let her tits bob around like melons and the vicious indentions from her armor show up like red welts against her stupidly uneven ‘adventurer's tan.’ Who cared? She was hot, tired, and completely disgusting! 

And so was her arriving companion, for that matter. And Bull smelled far worse than she did, having been in the line of dying-giant-vomit at one point. So he was just as entitled to be shedding pieces of his armor as he approached the pool as she had been fifteen minutes before. 

Armor  _ and _ clothes. 

Hm.

The part of her brain that was still capable of being fully engaged in something like a thought process took stock of the fact that he was losing bits with alarming speed and honestly didn’t know what side to come down on at this point. On one hand, they hadn’t even  _ talked  _ about that whole EVENT with the scarves and candle wax the other night. On the other, did they need to? They had both been very clear about the fact that they’d enjoyed themselves very much and - at least Echo thought - would happily repeat the experience at their next convenience.

But now probably did not qualify as convenience. She was as sure of that as she was sure that Inquisition soldiers were keeping watch nearby.

Bull paused just long enough to divest himself of his boots and brace before continuing on his path. That ended, if the direction he was looking was any indication, where she was currently mostly submerged in the chilly waters of the Oasis springs. 

Even once he lost his pants, he didn’t take his eye off her, not even to smirk. Not that Echo was paying much attention to his face as she was to his sizeable cock.

It really was one thing (she considered) to become intimately acquainted with it in the semi-darkness of her rooms at Skyhold, lit only by candlelight and the fire and to be faced with it here in broad daylight. How  _ had _ she managed to handle that and be able to sit normally the next day? 

Very easily, the helpful part of her brain managed to provide, reminding her that her bed linens had been soaked through with far more than just sweat afterwards. Who was she to argue with such a memory?

Ah, now he was finally here. Not even pausing to seethe at the cold water like she had before wading her direction for about four steps before giving up and sinking underwater. Echo snorted as he surfaced slowly, his horns poking up first and making it look as if she was about to be menaced by a pair of anemic sharks before his head broke the surface right in front of her.

She should probably say something.

“I would offer to recline invitingly on a rock but I can’t be arsed,” she offered, her lips just barely above the surface.

Bull snorted. “It’s too hot for that. And besides,” he shrugged, water running invitingly over his shoulders and chest, “It’d be easier on your back to just bend you over one.”

“So thoughtful,” she squinted up at his face. She could stand up, she considered. It would be easier to kiss him that way, though there would still be climbing involved. Stupid sexy tall Qunari. But standing up would also mean not having a buffer between her and the blazing sun again, which would probably feel like what it had felt like before - bacon in a pan.

“Why don’t you be even more thoughtful and come down here and kiss me?” This wasn’t the place, of course. Not wise, expedient, or (as she’d thought before) convenient. But he was right here. Very tall. Very  _ large _ . And very attractive. 

So she was weak. Who knew?

Bull knew, for one, otherwise he wouldn’t have bothered coming this direction to cool off. But he was a good man, if nothing else. “If I do, are you going to let me back up again?”

“No.” Well, baked brains were at least honest, Echo thought.

“Then no. Not right now.” He chuckled when she blew annoyed bubbles into the water. “First, we get clean. Then,” he looked around the edges of the pool and scratched his chin before pointing out a mid-sized boulder, “I’ll back up up against that rock and…”

“Get me all nice and filthy again?” she interrupted hopefully.

“...kiss you as much as you want,” he finished reasonably. 

Before she could consider frowning again, he sank into the water up to his shoulders and gave her a devilish grin. Under water, his hands found her hips and squeezed as he whispered, his voice pitched low and heavy making her stomach clench and her breath hitch, “The filth just for us, not anyone else.”


End file.
